


Tangled Together

by Sakuraiai



Series: Tangled [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But its better to be safe than sorry, Cute Kids, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Octopus Castiel (Supernatural), Pseudo-Incest, Teenagers, Wolf Dean Winchester, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: A snippet of the loving Winchester pack.





	Tangled Together

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little snippet of our lovely little family, with their fifth child!
> 
> Just to state, there is a liiiiiiittle itty bitty incest-ish thing. But it depends on how you look at it.
> 
> I hope you like it~!

There was no doubt Dean loved his life.

He was the alpha wolf to his pack, his family was happy and healthy, his mate and husband was the best thing he could ever ask for and his five beautiful kids were amazing and perfect and just so wonderful.

Sure, there were definitely some snags here and there, when wasn’t there is a family. John, James and Emma had just started a new year in high school and were looking into college options – that was a scary thought – and Sammy was adamant that she was a Winchester-adjacent – whatever that meant. He still wasn’t too sure about that. But he remembered when she had come home from school one day with a teary smile on her face and a note from the principal. Both he and Dean had sat her down, asking her what was wrong, what had made her cry.

She had told them that someone at school had told her she was adopted, because a cat couldn’t be the daughter of a wolf and an octopus. She told them she had cried a little, not knowing what adopted meant at first, and had gone to her teacher, who had explained to her exactly what it was. Dean knew this, he had received the call from the teacher, but had been at work and wasn’t able to get out so quickly.

Sammy had told the little boy who had been mean to her with a smile on her face and fire in her heart, telling him; “at least my momma and papa chose me, your parents are stuck with a dummy like you,”

Cas blamed Dean for her potty mouth, but he was so proud of her. Dean was too, he had been beaming so wide. They were both glad she had learned what she was, that she wasn’t technically their real daughter, but she was definitely part of the Winchester family, she was their child regardless of her blood.

Family doesn’t end in blood, after all.

Sammy never thought she wasn’t part of the family, but she loved saying she was Winchester-adjacent. She knew her momma and papa loved her like they loved all of their kids, and she never, not for one moment felt like she was left behind or forgotten.

Dean smiled at the memory. He loved his little ones, all five of them.

He spotted Cas in the kitchen, facing away as he plated up breakfast for his family. There was a neat spread of delicious looking pancakes and strawberries, and glasses filled with juice on the table. Not being able to control himself, he sidled up behind his mate, and wrapped his arms around that lithe and pudgy after birthing four children, hips. God, he loved those hips, they were still so plush and biteable. Smirking, he buried his nose into his mate’s neck, taking in that fresh rain and thunderstorm scent.

“Dean, the kids will be down any moment now,” Cas reprimanded, but he leaned his head to one side, allowing his mate to press his lips more along the smooth expanse of flesh.

“We’ve got time,” Dean grinned, turning Cas around and pressing a deep and heated kiss to his pouting lips. He couldn’t help but feel giddy when he felt Cas’s tentacles wrap around his body, clutching onto his skin, suckers kissing at his flesh and fingers grasping at his clothing. He loved it when his mate was so compliant, so wonderful; it made the possessive part of him happy.

And when Cas inked, _oh god._

He couldn’t help but press his mate up against the counter top, lips a lot more insistent now. They knew they couldn’t really do anything more, but it was definitely a moment of desire for them both. His fingers itched to reach down and hitch Cas’s skirt up and wind his fingers through those soft and slick tentacles until he reached that spot that would make them both happy.

“Oh my god!” They heard someone say from the kitchen doorway. “ _Guys!_ Mum and dad are at it again,”

They were reluctant to pull away, but they parted quickly, resting their foreheads together as they heard their eldest son and daughter come into the kitchen. Emma walked in behind John, holding a hand to her eyes to “shield away the weird” as she called it. She peeked through her fingers and smirked when she saw her parents still acting so lovey dovey, even though they had been married for over fifteen years now.

She settled next to her older brother, reaching for a knife and fork and digging into the pancakes before her. She grinned at the taste, telling her momma how delicious it was.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Cas reprimanded, pressing a quick kiss to Dean’s lips and turning back to the plates he had been filling. “Where are James and Sammy?”

John pointed a finger up to the ceiling. “She’s waking him up,”

“I swear those two,” Cas sighed, slapping Dean’s wrist when he tried to reach for a strawberry. Dean grinned, dropping a kiss onto Cas’s hair, and when he was too busy to notice, he snagged a strawberry from the bowl.

“Where’s Hunter?” he asked, chewing on the mouthful. John pointed to the back porch, sipping on his juice. Dean nodded, used to John’s lack of words in the morning. That boy barely spoke at the best of times, but mornings were silent with John.

Mornings were the time that he and John spent together. It was their time alone to bond as father and son. And Dean really did enjoy the companionable silence. They spoke without the need for words, he had learned so much about his son in those moments than he ever would if they talked a mile a minute.

He patted on Cas’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to both John and Emma’s foreheads, ruffling John’s hair when the wolf cub whined a little. Teenagers.

He pushed the back door open and spotted a lump of blankets on the back porch swing. The swing was swaying a little in the wind, a thin and vibrant purple limb slipping out from under the blanket, the tip reaching the ground and pushing the swing back and forth.

“Hey, Hunt,” Dean murmured, not wanting to disturb the silence around them. “Mind if I sit with you?”

Hunter pulled he covers from his pretty dark blonde head, deep green eyes staring into his father’s. Identical in almost everything, Hunter was a complete copy of Dean, except for the lower part of him; his tentacles were just as disturbingly similar to Castiel’s own. He was the perfect combination of the two of them. Dean could still remember the first time he had held little Hunter in his arms, looking into those eyes that were exactly like his own, filled with so much wonder, so much innocence and sweetness. His spiky, still wet hair was sticking up and a similar sandy dark blonde as Dean’s were. He looked up at Dean, eyes wide as he cried so sweetly. His tentacles were writhing under him, soaking in his mother’s ink on the blanket to soothe him.

He’d always remember the first time he held his kids, even when he dragged little Sammy out from the car wreckage. They were all ingrained as the fondest of memories of his entire life, alongside the first time he saw his little brother, the first time he saw, smelled and kissed his mate, and the first time he found out his mate was pregnant with their triplets.

There were many others, but those were the best memories.

Hunter brought him back to the present and motioned for his father to sit next to him, shifting over a little on the swing. Dean sat down next to him. He knew Hunter liked to wake up early and soak in the summer sun, spreading out his tentacles and letting the rays of light hit as much of his bare limbs as possible.

But today he was wrapped up in a blanket.

“You alright there, little man?” Dean asked, tugging at the offered blanket and reaching over to hold his little one in his arms. Hunter grumbled but lay in his father’s embrace, tucking in under his arms. Dean could see his mind was working a mile a minute; he’d wait until Hunter was ready to speak.

Thankfully it wasn’t a long wait.

“Daddy, do you think I look scary?” he asked, his voice was low and surprisingly deep for a twelve year old.

“Who told you that?” Dean almost bellowed. He wasn’t usually quick to anger, but when someone threatened his family, they better keep far away from him if they wanted to survive to see the next day.

“Daddy, no.” Hunter whined, pressing a hand to Dean’s chest. The alpha in Dean subsided almost immediately at his son’s touch. He was always in awe at how his youngest one had learned to use his skills to calm everyone around him. He still wasn’t able to do it without the need to touch, but Rowena had told him it would be okay, his skill was too taxing on his young body and mind. He needed an outlet, similar to how a wizard needed a wand – okay, so he may have been watching Harry Potter with his kids when his youngest one had turned eleven. He had wanted them to really get into the things he was into, and Charlie had really taken to Harry Potter, so obviously so had he.

It had been an amazing time for them all.

“Alright, fine. No alpha daddy,” Dean grumbled mockingly. He tried to be calm as he watched his little one fidget on his lap. “What happened? Who called you scary?”

“There’s this boy in class,” Hunter murmured, looking down to his lap. “He came up to me and daddy, my heart started beating really fast, I didn’t know what to do, and my tentacles went all wet and shaky, and I got scared ‘cause I didn’t think I could breathe. But he came up to me and told me I scared him,”

Dean patiently listened to his son explain to him what had happened and he couldn’t help but think this sounded all too familiar.

“W-wet tentacles?” he asked, fearing the worst. It couldn’t be possible, could it? But his baby Hunter was so young!

“They went black, like momma’s does sometimes when you kiss him,” Hunter explained, curling his tentacles in small circles, trying to hide himself in them.

Oh god, it was exactly what Dean had feared. Had his baby boy really just meet his mate? The one he was going to spend the rest of his life with? Oh good god. He wanted to hold his baby close and squeeze him tight. It was too soon, he couldn’t be finding his life partner already. Looking down at his little baby boy, he saw just how distraught Hunter looked, and he knew he had to at least tell him that this was ‘normal’.

God, giving the birds and the bees talk to a twelve year old. It was going to be tough.

“It’s okay,” Dean said quietly, squeezing his little boy closer to his side.

He heard the back door open and saw Cas peering out, looking worried. Dean shook his head, telling him through his thoughts that everything was okay and that they would talk about this later. Cas nodded and made his way back inside.

“Am I really scary daddy?” Hunter asked. “Why doesn’t he like me?”

“Trust me on this one, Hunt,” Dean replied, hoping to soothe his son’s worries. “This is not a bad thing, he doesn’t hate you. I promise you it’ll all work out.”

“Do you know what he meant?” Hunter asked, looking up with those bright eyes at his father. “Does this mean he was bluffing, and he really thinks I’m not scary?”

Oh god, Dean should not have taught his babies poker. They had learned all about bluffing and his eldest son had bled him dry of all his mnm’s.

“You are not scary,” Dean replied, ruffling his little ones hair. “You are the sweetest and cutest little octopus ever,”

“Daaaddy,” Hunter groaned, but at least he was grinning, reaching up to straighten out his messed up hair.

“Alright, I’m going to want to meet this boy,” Dean stated, getting up and taking the blanket that had been pushed to the side. “But for now, your momma’s made pancakes and I’m hungry,”

Hunter nodded and followed his father into the house. The kitchen was filled with most of the family, all eating, some heartily, some sleepily. Cas looked at Dean, eyebrow quirked up. Dean nodded and motioned for Hunter to his chair on the table. They’d talk about this after kids were done and off to school. With Hunter in his seat, eagerly eating the food, Dean sat down in his own seat next to John at the head of the table. Cas got a few more utensils, placing them on the table, and sat down in his usual seat next to Dean and Emma.

This kind of seating hadn’t ever been intentional, it had just happened. Dean had only started sitting at the head of the table once the triplets had been born. The baby high chairs had to be stuck to the table to be steady and sound, and they took over the spots where Dean usually sat; so he easily moved to the head of the table, needing to be close to Castiel and his little ones. When Sammy had come, they had added another seat at the end of the table. And when their littlest one came, well they already had a space right next to Cas.

As the kids grew, the high chairs were put away, and the chairs just stayed. He hadn’t even noticed the hierarchy he had created. He always thought that kind of thing was a bit archaic anyway. His own father used to do that, so though it was a natural instinct; it was by no means intentional.

“Where are James and Sammy?” Dean asked noticing the empty chairs.

John once again pointed up to the ceiling and almost immediately there was a familiar sound of a body thumping onto the ground, followed by everything not stuck to the ground lifting a little before falling back onto its surface. The sound was followed by a familiar giggling and a scrabble of footsteps leading to the bathroom, before the bathroom door itself was slammed shut in haste.

A few moments later, Sammy bombarded into the kitchen, said a cheery good morning, and sat in her seat, digging into her food.

“You’ve got to stop bothering the boy so early in the morning,” Cas said, patting Sammy on her head.

She shook her head, swallowing her food before replying. “You know he can’t wake up without me,” she replied, cutting into a corner of the pancake and stuffing it into her mouth.

“He can’t sleep without you either,” Emma added quietly, reaching a tentacle for the butter. “Or read without you, or –”

“Put your limbs away,” John grimaced, watching as the butter melted on her suckers, slipping down the tip of her tentacle. She looked at him, and took the tip of her tentacle to her mouth, licking at the butter and smirking. John grimaced, muttering; “You don’t know where that tentacle has been, or what it’s touched, you’re going to get sick,”

She grinned childishly, but put her tentacles under the table.

Dean chuckled, reaching out for Cas under the table. He found instead a wayward tentacle and squeezed it, showing just how much he loved this. He loved his family.

James sauntered in, dressed similarly to John, except his school tie was a bit more skewed and his blazer had badges on it. He glared at Sammy, rubbing at the phantom pain in his arm, and sat down next to her on his seat.

“Can’t eat without her either,” Emma muttered under her breath, which caused James to growl deeply at her.

“No growling at you sister,” Dean suddenly said, making James stop, harrumph, but sit back down on his chair and start eating. He murmured a quaint sorry around his juice, but overall the kitchen was filled with the morning breakfast lull.

Dean took in his family and grinned, his heart growing a few sizes bigger as his family talking to one another. He couldn’t believe he was allowed this, that he was able to have this. It still felt like a dream sometimes, one that he never wanted to wake up from.

Once they were finished eating, a familiar sound of the doorbell ringing came from the front of the house, followed by an even more familiar incessant knocking. John was quick to get up and made his way to the front door, pulling it open. He smiled when he saw the pretty blonde girl on the other side. She grinned and leaned in close to give him a hug.

“Morning Johnny Bravo,” she yelled into his ear, giggling when he pushed her away and held a hand to block out any more sounds going into his poor sensitive ears.

“Oh my god, Siren,” John growled at her, looking up with narrowed eyes. “You almost deafened me,”

“Don’t be silly,” she replied, looking back out to the driveway where here dad was getting out of the large family car, speaking to someone on the phone. “You know I adore your sensitive ears,”

She tweaked the tips of them for good measure, making him whine at the pinching pain.

“Don’t tease the boy, Si,” a deep voice came from the doorway leading outside.

John tubbed at his aching ear and smiled when he saw his uncle Sam standing with his head ducking under the door frame.

“Morning uncle Sam,” he greeted, moving aside to let the larger man in. Sam ruffled his hair, smirking when he whined and tried to fix it, grumbling why “dad and uncle Sam do that all the time!”

“Morning Sammy,” Dean’s voice came from the kitchen door. “Thanks for dropping them to school,”

“It’s on my way to work,” Sam shook his head, grinning and hugging Emma, James and Sammy as they all came hurtling into him, yelling his name. “And anyway, you need time away from these rascals,”

Dean nodded, looking a little worried. He knew his brother didn’t like to be a burden, so instead he changed the topic. 

“You guys all ready?” he asked.

Soon, the kids were all ready and piled into Sam’s car. Dean and Cas stood at the doorway, waving goodbye to their family, watching as they uncle took the kids to school.

“We need to talk about Hunter,” Dean said suddenly, closing the door behind them. He followed Cas into the kitchen and helped as they slowly cleaned up the place. They both had late days to work that day, and Sam had been adamant to drop the kids to school. His youngest, Siren had been adamant to meet them all and go to school with them. Dean could never say no to his beautiful niece.

Siren had been asking to see John and Emma and the others, so Sam had told them that he would drop the kids and give both Dean and Cas some time alone together.

“Hunter? Is he okay?” Castiel asked, worry seeping out of him. Dean reached for his mate, holding his hands and running his thumbs over the back of them, trying to force the feeling of safety and calm into his mate.

“I think he’s found his mate,” he said with a bright smile.

Cas grinned but couldn’t help but worry. “But he’s only twelve,”

“You can’t help who you mate,” Dean stated, taking the plates from the table and loading the dishwasher. They fell into a comfortable lull, cleaning and clearing out their home.

“Sammy and James,” Cas suddenly said.

Dean paused. “What about them?”

“You don’t think…?” Cas asked, letting the question linger with hesitation. It wasn’t a surprise just how close the two were, and with the way they acted around one another, it was almost much more intimate than mere sibling love. Neither James nor Sammy was like that with any of the other siblings. Hell, James and John were twins, and yet they weren’t as close as James and Sammy were – though the triplets did have that weird ‘thing’ that most kids who shared a womb had.

“Are we okay if they are?” Dean asked, it was instinct who you were mated to, and destined to be with. There hadn’t ever been any sibling mating’s, but then again, James and Sammy weren’t really siblings. Though it did feel rather odd to think of them two like that, if it turned out to be true, there wasn’t much they could do about that.

You couldn’t help who you were mated to, after all.

“We can’t jump to conclusions,” Cas stated, “Not until we know for certain just what it is,”

He was still on the wall about this. Maybe they were both wrong and this was nothing at all. Sammy and James were probably just a bit closer than most siblings, it could happen. Dean and Sam were inseparable and pretty co-dependent, who was to say James and Sammy weren’t the same?

“We need to talk to them,” Dean stated, agreeing with Cas’s internal feelings. This wasn’t something they could take lightly, it was a sensitive subject that they’d all have to sit down and talk about.

But right now, there was nothing that could do about it. So instead they changed the topic, or in this case, the child.

“So, Hunter, huh?” Cas cooed. “My littlest pearl has found his mate,”

“Baby, he said he inked,” Dean grinned, reaching out for Cas’s hand and spinning him around, holding him close to his chest. “Remember when we first met? I couldn’t get the scent of your ink from my nose for months, god, I still get intoxicated by it.”

“Dean…” Cas tilted his head up, kissing Dean soundly. “Our kids are growing up,”

Dean nodded, pressing their foreheads together as they swayed side to side, listening to the lilting music of the house around them. “You thinking of another one?” he teased.

Cas shook his head, “I love our family right now,” he murmured, “but do you want more?”

“I love out family right now, too,” Dean replied, leaning down to kiss his mates’ pouting lips once again.

Sure they had their ups and downs and they still had a lot of things to worry about now. But they were together, they were happy. They were in love. Together they could take on anything that came their way.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?  
> Should I continue it.


End file.
